


Changing Light

by AmazingDandroid (Stardust_Ti)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phil's quiff.... My gosh..., Support, Taking photos, hair stuff, reassurance, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Ti/pseuds/AmazingDandroid
Summary: "Alright, Phil. Give me your best 'I'm fabulous!' look."





	Changing Light

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write a drabble based off of Phil's quiff and how glorious it is...  
> I'm not sorry at all...

"Alright, Phil. Give me your best 'I'm fabulous!' look."

Dan held the camera steady and smiled gently as Phil huffed at him.  
"I don't want to be over the top about it! I just want a nice photo!" Phil retorted, looking back at him, feigning annoyance, a faint glimpse of unsureness behind his gaze.  
"You're beautiful, Philly. Don't you dare worry about it."  
Phil gave him a light smile then.

Phil had been acting a little different this week.

It all started when he spent a little longer looking at himself in the mirror the one morning, after he'd showered. Dan had come to see what he was doing and Phil had turned to him with something bright burning behind his eyes. He murmured out a timid: "Would you mind helping me with something, Danny?"  
Dan had nodded almost immediately and watched as Phil walked towards the bed and grabbed some products along the way. Dan had sat next to him on the bed and looked at him curiously.

Phil then put the products down and gave Dan the hairdryer and asked him to hold for him as he combed his hair. He didn't bother straightening his fringe like he usually would. Instead, he combed his fringe straight down, and as soon as it was dry, he combed it up and to the left, turning it into a little sort-of sideways quiff. He then applied products to make it stay that way. 

Dan said nothing, he just watched Phil and smiled at him gently.

He didn't need to say anything. He knew Phil well enough by now to understand him without him needing to say it.

When Phil was done he looked up at Dan shyly and nervously brushed at his legs, despite there being nothiing to brush off there.

"You look beautiful, Philly." Dan whispered and smiled, dimples appearing suddenly.

Phil gave him a timid smile then. Dan placed a quick kiss on his lips then got up and held his hand out in a silent offering to Phil.  
Phil took it and they went on with their day...

The rest of the week was pretty similar. Phil started to wear his hair in this little quiff and Dan watched quietly.  
Phil looked great. Phil looked amazing actually. But perhaps Dan was a bit biased on that.  
Either way, he was going to support Phil in his decision. Whether this is how he was going to look from now on, or if he decided to go back to his emo fringe look. Dan didn't care.  
He knew Phil had always been a little scared to let go of his emo look. It became part of who he was.  
Sometimes he felt like Phil may have been metaphorically hiding behind it sometimes.

Phil hadn't said anything about it, he just decided to change it that one morning and Dan knew he was still testing the waters, and that was okay.  
Phil was happy, and he looked almost happier, more free with this little change. So, Dan was nothing but happy for him.

Phil looked into the camera and posed as naturally as he could under the scrutiny of the lens.  
Dan took quite a few photos and he couldn't get over how absolutely gorgeous Phil looked...  
His quiff which had grown on Dan fast in the past few days...  
His shirt that brought out the blue in Phil's eyes.  
His shoulders that Dan had always loved.  
His light complexion paired with his strong features...

Dan couldn't stop smiling at him.

"What???" Phil whined softly.  
"I'm just admiring my boyfriend and how freaking amazing he looks right now..." Dan smiled cheekily.  
Phil blushed and walked up to him. He kissed Dan softly and gazed into his eyes. 

"Thank you... For everything, Dan"  
Dan just kissed him again in reply and smiled, wrapping a hand around Phil's waist protectively.

"I love you. And just so you know, that quiff is kinda hot." Dan said and nudged Phil's side.  
Phil laughed and smiled at the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy!  
> Thanks for reading! Please do leave kudos if you liked it and leave me a comment for a free invisible mystical Unicorn! :D  
> I'd really appreciate the feedback.  
> (/°-°)/☆
> 
> Have a great day/night! Xxx


End file.
